Caliborn
|-|Base= |-|God-Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn is a character from the Homestuck Webcomic. He was the only being to complete a "dead session" by killing his sister and merging with a few other entities to become the Time Demon known as Lord English, and seeks to destroy everything in his path to destroy his own existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 2-A | 2-A Name: Caliborn, UndyingUmbrage | Lord English Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 11 "Units | Technically older than time Classification: Cherub, Sburb Player | Lord of Time, the Lordling (After Killing Yaldaboath) | Lord of Time, Angel of Double Death, Amalgam of 3-and-a-half entities, Indestuctable Paradox Demon Attack Potency: Unknown | Macroverse level+ (Fought with mastered God tier John, Killed Yaldaboath) | Macroverse level+ (Was destroying Paradox Space, of which contains the entire Multiverse of Homestuck , stated to pose a massive threat to all of existence and even killed Andrew Hussie , who is the creator of Homestuck.) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Kept up with John) | Immeasurable (Lord English exists in all timelines and is present across all of existence and Time, "WAS ALREADY HERE") Combat Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ Durability: Unknown | Macroverse level+ | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Seemingly Very High | Infinite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rifle Mastery, Fourth Wall Breaking (Was completely messing up MS Paint adventures by bashing on a tower) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight (All God tiers are granted the abilitiy of flight), Telekinesis, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control (Possessed the Alpha Session Jack Noir), Clairvoyance (Non-combat applicable. As long as he finds the right tower, the right monitor, and has the right key, he should be able to see anything in existence from this planet), Immortality (Types 1 and 3: Can only die if his death is "heroic" or "just"), Reality Warping, Would eventually have Sealing/BFR (Sealed away the Beta kids), Absorption (Absorbed multiple entities), [[Death Manipulation]] | All previous powers to a far greater extent, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Time Travel, Anger Empowerment, Possession, Matter Manipulation (Equius is part of him, who is a void god tier, who can do this), Duplication (Multiple incarnations of him exist in multiple universes), "Double Death" (Counts as both as Existence Erasure and [[Death Manipulation]] ), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Constantly utilized energy near the end of Act 6), Danmaku, limited Shapeshifting (Shown here), limited Body Control (Able to change his eye colour and certain other minor functions of his body), minor Cloth Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Gamzee is part of him, who's blood can terrorize dreams) Range: Interstellar, Macroversal+ (Can contact any Sburb player across the multiverse) | Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ Standard Equipment: Morphing Rifle/Cane | Golden Morphing Rifle/Cane, How to Draw Manga/Anime book, Plot Device | Golden AK-47/Green Sun Cane Intelligence: Albeit very childish and Immature, Caliborn is cunning and creative, as well as being able to view different events across space and time | Same | Nigh-Omniscient (Doc Scratch is one of the beings Lord English is made up out of, who multiple times is stated to be Omniscient despite how some things he does not know about) Weaknesses: Very Childish | Same | Will lose his powers when the Green Sun is collapsed, and will be killed by the Ultimate Weapon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Barbatos (DC Comics) - Barbatos's profile (Both were at 2-A form and speed is equalized) Cardinal Seraphs (Shin Megami Tensei) - Seraphs's profile (Both were at 2-A) Bill Cipher (Gravity Fall) - Bill Cipher's Profile (Speed isn't equalized and both were at 2-A) Beast I (TYPE-MOON) - Beast I's Profile (Caliborn was at 2-A form, Goetia had intel, Caliborn had both intel and access to his normally non-combat applicable Clairvoyance) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Plot Users Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fear Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Danmaku Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier